


The Path Where We Met

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sakamichi no Justice [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Sakamichi no Apollon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, tender but sleepy smile as a large warm hand come up to take his. “So…”, his voice was low and scratchy with sleep, “Did you come here to take me away?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Where We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be shameless adjusting of Sakamichi no Apollo in order to suit my TimKon shipping needs. Because how can you see that trailer and not see TimKon? No powers though.

“I heard he’s really rich.”  
  


“Isn’t his father the head of Drake Industries?”  
  


“Those glasses are kind of dorky arn’t they?”  
  


“He’s supposed to be really smart. I heard Mrs. Andrews say something about him being a genius or something.”  
  


Tim ignored the soft whispers flowing around him, letting them flow over his back like water off a duck’s back. Instead, he focused his attention on unlocking his locker. Quick fingers twisted the dial through the correct combination of numbers before popping the door open. He pulled a few of his text books out, neatly stacking them up against the side. After making sure that they were arranged according to their size, he pulled out his class schedule from his pant’s pocket.

 

“Hi there!”  
  


He looked up from the paper in his hands, turning to his left to find a bright eyed boy standing there grinning at him. He blinked in surprise before turning his head to the other side to check if the boy was indeed talking to him. He was sparing having to ask that when the boy asked, “You’re Tim Drake right?”  
  


“Yes.” Tim warily replied. He found his hand being grabbed and enthusiastically shaken as the boy introduced himself, “I’m Bart Allen! They asked me to show you around! I kept waiting for you outside the student counselor’s office but I dunno what happened cuz when I got there they told me that you’d left already so I was pretty much running around everywhere looking for you but then I thought that you could be here and here I am!”  
  


He blinked in surprise at the long speech that was just given to him and Tim couldn’t help but feel slightly out of breath. Although Bart didn’t seem to be having problems with his breathing. And he hadn’t let go of his hand either. Tim was ready to tug his hand back when Bart leaned in to take a look at his schedule. “Oh hey you’ve got Chem Lab next! Come on, I’ll show you where it is!”  
  


And he found himself being dragged down unfamiliar hallways by a guy who walked as fast as he talked. Along the way, Bart was rattling off different rooms along with comments on different teachers. But even the running commentary wasn’t enough to drown out the comments he could hear around him. Unfamiliar, curious eyes watching him, judging him as he was dragged through the hallways.  
  


It was something that he was used to. That’s what happens when you prefer to stay with your parents who kept moving from one location to another. (Though why exactly his parents had upped and landed in Smallville Kansas was a bit beyond his understanding.) Tim was used to introducing himself to a new class every few months and had long stopped trying to remember names and matching faces.  
  


But he couldn’t get used to the sharp glances throw his way as people sized him up. As they took stock of this stranger who had entered their territory. It made him feel slightly ill. Though it was possible that part of his nausea was because of the speed with which Bart had dragged him up a staircase and down another hallway.  
  


“Errr Bart?”  
  


The boy in front of him came to a screeching halt (Tim was kind of surprised at the lack of skid marks on the floor) and he almost bumped into his back. “Yeah?” he chirped.  
  


“Can you tell me where I can get some air? I’m feeling a bit…”, Tim waved his hand to imply that he felt kind of nauseous. Bart raised a hand up to scratch his head as he pondered the question. “Well…” He pointed down the hallway, “You could go up to the rooftop, we’ve got this little rooftop garden. You just gotta go down that hallway and up the staircase though I wou-“  
  


He was well aware that it was rude to cut someone off mid sentence but he thanked the boy and briskly walked down the corridor and took the steps two at a time. He could felt his chest constricting painfully with every step. It felt hard to breath being around so many suspicious and curious eyes. A breath of fresh air and some time along would be enough for him to regain his balance.  
  


He was relieved when he caught sight of a pair of doors. He hurried up the last flight of steps, wheezing slightly as he came to a stop. With one hand on the railing for support, he eyed the hurdle in his path. Someone, in their infinite wisdom, had decided that placing…whatever it was underneath the large cloth, right in front of the glass doors leading to the rooftop garden, was a good idea.  
  


Irrate beyond belief, Tim grabbed a hold of the heavy sheet. _‘What kind of a stupid idiot would keep their stuff right in front of the only way to the-!’_ He lost his train of thought as he yanked the sheet off and found a boy lying on a line of four chairs.  
  


Blue eyes widened behind their dark frame as the dark haired boy rolled over on his back and let out a sleepy moan. Tim felt nervous and was ready to bolt again when dark lashes fluttered and deep blue eyes peered up at him. He opened his mouth, ready to apologize to the larger boy when he was suddenly presented with a sleepy smile.  
  


A sweet, tender but sleepy smile as a large warm hand come up to take his. “So…”, his voice was low and scratchy with sleep, “Did you come here to take me away?”  
  


The heavy sheet slipped out of his suddenly numb fingers. Tim just stood there, frozen as his nerveless fingers remained within that warm grasp. His mouth was slightly parted, sucking in shallow breathes before letting them out. The silence (or the lack of response) seemed to kick the older boy out of his sleepy daze and his eyes suddenly snapped open.  
  


He sat up with a jerk, curiously eying Tim, “Who’re you?” and then he looked down at their hands. “Dude, why’re you holding my hand?”  
  


A flush rose up his neck as he snatched his hand back, “I ne-! _You_ were the one who grabbed _my_ hand!”  
  


But the boy ignored his words as he raised a hand up to his chin, “You’re kinda tiny arn’t you? How’d you sneak in here anyways? I’m surprised none of the teacher’s caught you and sent you back to Junior High.”  
  


“Junior Hi-!” Tim couldn’t help but splutter in rage. He closed his eyes and took in a much needed breath. He needed to stop being pulled along by this guy’s pace. “Can you…just please move. I need to see the garden.”  
  


Deep blue eyes quietly stared into his as he repeated, his words, “Please move.”  
  


He felt victorious when the larger boy lowered his head and scrubbed his hand over his short cut hair with a sigh. “Unfortunately…” and now he felt his heart sink somewhere to the level of his stomach as the boy slowly got to his feet and rose to his full height. _Several_ inches above him. Those blue eyes were steady as they gazed down at him, “You can’t go through here.”  
  


Tim took a step back, feeling just a bit intimidated by the words and the proximity with which those words had been uttered. Without another word, he turned around on the heel and began to make his way downstairs.  
  


—  
  


“Y’ see, I don’t have the key to-” Kon blinked in surprise as the boy suddenly began to speedily make his way down the stairs. He scratched his head before shaking his confusion off. He bent down to pick up the heavy sheet, pausing to stare at his hand. The same hand which had grabbed onto the hand of the ‘angel’ he thought he had seen right after he had opened his eyes.  
  


Kon snorted in amusement, _‘An angel that turned out to be an angry little bird_. _’_ He reclined back on his make-shift bed before pulling the heavy sheet over him again. “Shoulda asked his name…” he murmured to himself as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

  
—

 

 _‘I was standing less than a foot away. Why the HELL did he have to grab my hand like that.’_ Tim grumbled to himself as sat in one of the conveniently located boys bathrooms. He had ran into the nearest stall, slammed, locked the door shut and had attempted to get his thoughts back in order.  
  


He wasn’t have much progress on that front.  
  


Because he his hand still felt kind of tingly. Which led his thoughts to keep coming back to the dark haired, blue eyes stranger who had looked at him so… passionately. Although a part of him blanched at the use of that particular word, it still seemed to fit better than any other word.  
  


 _‘What was that anyways…’_ he wondered as those half mast blue eyes flashed in front of his eyes. _‘I’ve never felt like that before…’_ he gazed with no small degree of wonder at his fingers. _‘It felt like putting my hand in a patch of sunshine…’_  
  
 __

He paused as he suddenly realized that he wasn’t feeling queasy anymore. Before he could wonder why, the main door to the bathroom slammed open. Loud voices followed that made Tim freeze in his place. He shook his head, reminding himself that he didn’t  have any reason to hide and was ready to open the door and leave when one of the voices asked for a cigarette.  
  


 _‘…maybe I’ll wait until they leave._ ’ he thought to himself as he leaned back against the door.  
  


“This place is way too small.”, a low voice complained.  
  


A soft squeak of shoes against tile before a slightly high pitched voice chimed in, “I can’t believe they started that shit policy that you can’t smoke on the rooftop.” A snort and a loud exhale followed. “What’s the damn point of making that fucking garden if you don’t let people use it?”  
  


The first voice spoke up again, “Tell me about it. Its fucked up that only the gardening club kids can go there.”  
  


 _‘Is that what that guy meant?’_ Tim wondered to himself and frowned as he heard a familiar noise.  
  


“The hell is that?”, high pitched spoke up again.  
  


A third voice, kind of gravelly, was gleefully jangling a key chain as he crowed, “Its the key to the roof.”  
  


“No way!”, the first guy exclaimed. “How the fuck did you get that?”  
  


Gravelly voice was playing with the key chain as he spoke, “Got it off that Kent brat. Sneaked it out of his back pack and he didn’t even notice it.”  
  


There was a small pause in the conversation before the the high pitched voice rang in the small bathroom, “Stealing from a freshman? That’s gonna make us seniors look like shit though.”  
  


The third boy clearly had no qualms over the matter though. “Whatever man. You shoulda told us sooner that you had that key. Lets go already.”  
  


Cautiously, Tim unlocked the stall and poked his head out. He caught sight of three backs as they stumbled out the bathroom, catching the tail end of their conversation before the door slammed shut.  
  


“I heard that Kent’s been waiting for me in front of the door though.”  
  


“You’re gonna get your ass kicked.”  
  


“Thanks for that you dick.”  
  


“Anytime shit head.”  
  


 _‘Kent..? They didn’t mean…’_ again those blue eyes flashed before him. _‘Na…they couldn’t be…’_  
  


Not really thinking about it, Tim hefted his backpack on his shoulder and wound up shadowing the three seniors as they slowly meandered up to the roof. He watched them taunt each other, throwing pretend punches and slurs and he wondered if maybe he should find someone or report this. _‘Can that guy really fight against three other guys?’_ Not likely was the only answer which he could come up.  
  


He was one landing below the boys when he heard a voice pipe up, “About damn time you thieves showed up.” Tim had to crane his neck at a slightly uncomfortable angle but he could make out the Kent boy’s face as he spoke. There was a small grin in place as he spoke to the seniors, “You guys sure took your sweet time getting here.”  
  


The largest of the trio laughed in amusement, “I can’t believe this little shit actually _waited_ here for us!”  
  


Kent’s smile only increased at the jeer, “I don’t like it when people take my stuff. Makes me get all twitchy.”  
  


Tim was appalled by the dark haired boys attitude, _‘I can’t believe that he’s talking to them like that!’_ He sneaked up a few stairs, eyes locked onto the backs of the seniors as they passed Kent by. Deliberately knocking their shoulders against him as they opened the doors and went onto the roof. So focused was he on keeping his eyes on the boys, that Tim completely missed it when the heavy sheet slipped off its ledge and fluttered down over his head.  
  


With a yell, Tim tumbled down the short flight of stairs, punching and kicking at the cloth as it wrapped around him. After some frenetic flailing, he managed to come out from underneath the heavy material with a gasp.  
  


“Oh!”  
  


He looked up at the loud exclamation. “You’re that kid from Junior High! The hell you doing with that sheet? Pretending you’re a ghost or something?” Kent’s snickering served to grate his nerves as the boy continued, “What’re you doing back here?”  
  


Tim let all his frustration and anxiety out as he yelled, “I came back because I wanted that stupid key!”  
  


He expected to receive more taunts and jeers but instead was met with a surprise silence. Those deep blue eyes widened slightly as they looked down at him and Tim held the gaze, body trembling slightly in pent up anger. The next sentence that the larger boy uttered, was in a more steady voice. “You want the key?”  
  


“Yes!” Tim replied back, expression filled with determination.  
  


Kent was looking at him with eyes filled with contemplation. As though he was quietly judging him against some unspoken standard. But Tim was taken by surprise when he boy suddenly straightened up, “Alright then.”  
  


‘ _Alright then?’_ Tim repeated to himself. “I’ll go get em back.”  
  


His eyes widened in surprise as the boy turned around and went out of his line of sight. _‘He didn’t mean…he wouldn’t…SURELY he wasn’t stupid enough to…’_ he thought as he grabbed his bag and bolted up the last set of stairs and came in front of the open set of doors.  
  


And he had to lean against the door in surprise.  
  


The boy was in a full blown fist fight with the three seniors. And really giving it as good (if not better) than what he was getting. He was returning every blow with increasing strength and didn’t falter for more than a second in his retaliation. Tim felt his bag slip off his shoulder and slam into the ground. His knees gave out as he slid down on the ground, gasping at the solid punch to the jaw that left one of the seniors on the ground.  
  


 _‘I can’t believe this guy….’_ he thought dumbly to himself. He could see a few specks of blood flying in the air before splattering against the dirty concrete. He could hear the sickening crunch of bone slamming against bone as fist met ribs. The sound of those collisions made his chest ache as he repeated his thought, _‘He can’t be doing this just because I said that I wanted the key!’_  
  


He turned his face away from the fight, turning his back against the glass doors, unable to take in the sight anymore. His heart was pounding uncomfortably against his chest as he raised his trembling hands up to his ears. Every crack and curse from the boy made his heart ache dully.  
  


He jumped when a pair of legs suddenly passed him by. “Little shit.”, the accompanying voice snarled. And it was followed by two other pairs before Tim quickly scrambled up to his feet. Without bothering to see if the trio had noticed him or not, he ran out onto the rooftop.  
  


For a moment, he froze as he caught sight of the large boy lying on his back. Arms throw out and head turned to the side, Tim wondered fleetingly if the boy had passed out or something. A flannel shirt was lying on the side (he recognized it as the one the boy had been wearing on their first meeting) and his black t-shirt was stretched out from the collar. A small groan and turn of the head broke Tim of his spell and he dropped down to his knees beside the stranger.  
  


“Hey…are you alright?” he asked quietly but urgently. He raised a hand to gently pat his cheek but stopped mid-way when he saw the bruises that were blooming on either side of his face. He lowered his hand down to a broad shoulder, shaking the muscle gently as he asked again, “Are you okay?”  
  


All he got was a pained grunt for his question. Tim sat back on his heels, hands tightly clasped in front of him. Nervously, he glanced back at the door way and tried to assuage the guilt he was feeling by telling himself that he wasn’t responsible for this…the boy had done this on this own…he didn’t have a part to play in his stupid actions. Err…not for the mo..st…part…He hung his head as his conscious began to berate him.  
  


But his tongue clearly had other ideas as he muttered, “I hope you know that was a fairly stupid idea. Going up against _three_ guys like that.” He failed to notice one eye lid crack open and look up at him with a fair amount of amusement. “The chances of you winning against them w-“  
  


His words died as he heard a soft jangling noise. His head snapped up to gaze at a large tanned hand dangling a small key to a small ‘S’ shaped metal key chain. The hand tipped forward towards him. Tim’s eyes went from the key to the boy looking up at him with a smile. “Didn’t you want this?”  
  


Touched beyond belief at the kindness of this strange, Tim couldn’t hold back the prickle in his eyes. He quickly pulled his glasses off. A hand going up to cover his eyes as he tried to control himself. But the warmth in his chest and the irritating prickle just wouldn’t go away.  
  


“What?”, the boy teased him, “You don’t want it?”  
  


Tim rubbed a hand across his eye before slipping his dark frames back into place. He took in a shaky breath before asking, “Are you sure its okay?”  
  


Two fingers held the key out to him, “Totally.”  
  


Tim was ready to express his gratitude and take the key out of his hand when the fingers pulled back. He blinked in bewilderment as the key disappeared underneath a large palm that was pressing down against a broad chest..  
  


“If you pay me fifty bucks.”  
  


Tim froze mid-way reaching for the key as the boy sat up, rolling his head slowly. “What? You didn’t seriously think that I’d do this for free did you?” He raised a hand up to his split lip, hissing in pain as he examined the bruise. “I got punched in the face for this. Fifty bucks is a steal.”  
  


He stopped poking himself in the face long enough to suddenly leer at him. Tim was still frozen in place as Kon suddenly leaned in, face bare inches away as he spoke. “Though I might be willing to give it up for a kiss.”  
  


That made him shoot back and away from the boy, eyes wide and panicked even as Kent snickered at him. He managed to get his bearings back as Kon stood up, stretching lightly as he did so. “Guess I better go get patched up.” he mused aloud and Tim was momentarily struck by the picture the boy presented.  
  


That large broad back highlighted against the bright Kansas sky. It made him suddenly think that the boy was ready to take off and start flying…and when he turned around to give him a large warm grin, he flushed at the quick thought that ran through his mind.  
  


_‘I don’t think I would have minded him kissing me.’_   
  


He could feel an uncomfortable warmth filling his cheeks at the sudden thought and he bolted upright. “I…uuuh…thank you…” he managed to push out before turning around and running back down the stairs.Stopping for a split second to grab his bag before jumping down the stairs like a March hare.  
  


“Wait! You didn’t…” he could hear the boy calling out to him but frankly, he was far too focused on getting the hell away from this guy who was making him feel as though he had suddenly swallowed a sun. The warmth in his cheeks was just because of exertion and embarrassment. It was nothing more than that. Nothing more.  
  


 _‘Oh God please don’t let it be more than that._ ’ he pleaded to whatever higher power that was listening as he hurried towards his first class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more for this verse once the show starts. Wish me luck XD


End file.
